


A Johnlock Road Trip

by 1bluedancer1



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1bluedancer1/pseuds/1bluedancer1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would suggest reading the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Johnlock Road Trip

"BORED!" shouter the detective as he threw his hands into the air and flopped down onto the couch. He was wrapped in his stupid comforter again and had taken to just lying there and applying more and more nicotine patches.  
"Why don't we get out of the flat for a while, I think you need a break from your boredom." I told him as I threw a newspaper at him and sat at my desk.  
"Brilliant idea!" he shouted "I'll go pack and we can leave tomorrow, but where should we go?" he was standing now and was pacing back and forth across the room.  
"It doesn't matter as long as we're away from here." I told him as I stood to go pack myself.  
"How long should we be gone?" he asked as he headed towards his room.  
"I don't know how about four days." I told him as I packed some sweaters and pants for the next couple days.  
The next morning Mycroft sent us a car to use since we usually took taxi's. Sherlock put our stuff in the back seat and then hopped into the driver's seat. I didn't argue because I wasn't much of a driver myself and I didn't much care to argue with Sherlock.  
We had been driving a couple of hours in silence when Sherlock finally broke it.  
"Have I ever told you about some of my previous cases?" he asked as we drove through the countryside.  
"No I don't believe you have." I replied as I stared out my window at the green hills that flew past.  
"I was 15 and one of my classmates died of a car crash," he told me "I barely "knew" her but the story was that she had gotten drunk and driver off the road. I had payed enough attention to her in class to know that she was a straight A student and was planning on becoming a scientist. I pointed this out to several people but no one would listen to a 15 year old, so I went and solved it myself."  
"What did you do?" I asked, surprised that he was discussing really anything with me at this point, especially things that were personal.  
"I asked around and found out that earlier that night she had stopped by her friend's house, where there had been a party. The party had alcohol and as it turns out her friend was sleeping with her boyfriend. She had a couple drinks to calm herself down and went to go to her car. After a tox screen it was found that there was more than alcohol in her blood. Someone had slipped a tranquilizer into h drink and knew that she would be driving. To make a long story short I caught the boyfriend and he is now in prison." Sherlock told me. He was staring in front of him the whole time and not once did he turn to face me during this story.  
"Well I suppose that after you told me something you're gonna want me to tell you something about mine." I said flatly, still looking out my window.  
"That was kind of the point." he replied.  
"I joined the army after I finished med school. I didn't tell my family at the time because we had had a bad falling out. I was shipped to Afghanistan where I served for some time. I have seen many things and I was told to see a therapist following my discharge." I told him.  
"Why were you discharged?" he asked as he turned from the road long enough to look me in the eye.  
"When I arrived in Afghanistan I was not the only person on the flight. The man sitting next to me was named Sebastian Hahn. We talked the whole flight and became good friends. I was going to be the new doctor but he was going as a soldier. " I paused before I told the next bit "His chopper was taken down by enemy fire and he and two others were badly injured." I choked as tears welled up in my eyes.  
"John..." Sherlock said as he reached his hand out and rested it on my shoulder. I shook my head and continued.  
"They were all sent to me. The other two were being worked on while I tried to fix up Sebastian's torn shoulder. His arm was almost ripped completely off. We didn't have a lot of supplies so he was awake for the procedure. He screamed the whole time and..." I stopped mid sentence. I had tears in my eyes and my hand was covering my mouth. It was getting dark outside as I regained my breath. "I lost him, he had lost too much blood and there was almost nothing I could do. He was the first I had lost. In my report I mentioned I knew him so they pulled me. That is when my leg started acting up and well you know the rest."  
"John, I am truly sorry about your friend." he told me as we pulled into the hotel parking lot.  
"It's okay." I whispered as I opened my door and got our bags.  
Sherlock checked us in but since it was a small hotel the rooms didn't have more than one bed. SO we had to share a room. I was not particularly happy about this but Sherlock said it was fine. When we entered the room I took a shower and Sherlock went straight to bed. When I came out I pulled a bottle of wine from the mini fridge and poured myself a glass.  
I sat on the couch and began to drink. Sebastian kept coming into my head so I drank more and more, until I had drank the whole bottle. Sherlock got up as I was about to open the second bottle and came and sat on the couch with me. He layed down and put his head in my lap. I didn't much care, being drunk and all. I finished my wine as Sherlock moved up so that he was laying in my arms.  
"What are you doing?" I slurred.  
"Couldn't sleep." he replied in a whisper.  
"Why?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"Nightmares." he answered. At this I wrapped my arms around him and at some point fell asleep.   
In the morning I woke up before him. I didn't remember most of what had happened the night before so Sherlock being wrapped in my arms caused me to gasp in surprise. Sherlock woke at my gasp, got up and progressed to take a shower, as if nothing had happened.  
We didn't talk for the rest of the trip. The car was silent as I watched the countryside fly past my window. What the hell happened last night? I thought to myself. I remembered drinking wine and Sherlock coming and putting his head in my lap but after that everything was a bit of a blur. I wanted to ask if we had done anything... interesting last night but couldn't muster the courage to bring it up.  
We arrived at the next motel as it started to get dark. This time though I had my own room, right across from Sherlock's. I took my bags and went to my room. I took a quick shower and then retired to bed. I slept for at least an hour before he knocked on my door.   
"What do you want?" I shouted at the door.  
"Can I come in?" he asked as he tried the handle.  
"No." I told him as I turned my back from the door and tried to fall back asleep.  
I could hear him jimmy the lock and turn the handle. The door clicked closed behind him as he approached the bed. He lifted the covers and snuggled up next to me.  
"Sherlock..." I groaned as he got REALLY close to me.  
"Yes John?" he asked as he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me into him.  
"Stop," I told him "We can't..." I never finished. He was kissing the back of my neck as I tried to tell him to go back to his own bed. I couldn't control myself as I felt him getting hard. I rolled over to face him and he kissed me. I wanted to stop him but I couldn't. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. There was nothing I could do but give in to him. When I finally felt him inside me I gasped aloud. I took my hands and grabbed hold of the only thing I could... him.  
The next morning I knew I had to talk to Sherlock about what had happened.  
"Sherlock, about last night," I started, but he interrupted me.  
"John,'' he said to me "I know what happened last night was not something you had in mind when you suggested getting out of the house. I haven't been able to tell you how I've felt with Mrs. Hudson being in the flat. What happened last night was me doing something I've wanted to do for a LONG time. I understand if you don't feel the same and..." he stopped. While he had been talking I had been moving closer to him and right when he was about to tell me to forget it happened I kissed him.  
"I have been waiting forever to do that." I whispered in his ear as I pulled away.  
"Me too."


End file.
